Teen Angel
by MirArt95
Summary: The town of Beacon Hills will never know what hit them. Miranda tries to figure out what she is, as well as dealing with her new roommate Scott, and why she feels the need to protect everyone. What happened to Miranda? Why does she keep dreaming about Angels and Demons? Does she love Stiles? What is real doesn't seem real anymore for her. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Reborn

**A/N : I don't own any Teen Wolf or its Characters. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **MirandaPOV**

On Alyson's first day of school, I was there. When Lydia was attacked on the Lacrosse Field, I was there too. Not to mention when Kira arrived or when Alyson died, I was there. I was always there.

There was one point where I was going to step in and help them, but they had to save themselves. At least that was what I was told. I was never allowed to interfere with them, just watch.

I was sent down to help – or watch I should say- over them all. At first is was just Scott but now it's the whole Pack.

As of now they are sending me to be a part of that Pack. I still don't know how, they never tell me anything important, just that I will become human and will be going to school with them now. As a cover, I will have a home with fake parents in case anyone suspects anything odd about me. The only thing they will not tell me is what will happen when they send me.

I cannot say that I am not afraid of what is going to happen. I just found out that they erase your memory so I will not remember a thing.

"How will I remember which person is who, if I can't remember anything?" I ask the elder. My elder is like a protector of me. Like a guardian angel to a guardian angel.

"Trust me, you will know, you just won't understand why you feel the need to protect and befriend them." She told me.

"Very well. I am ready to go." I told her after a moment of silence.

"As well. I pray you will stay safe." She prayed as the went to touch my arm. I was getting more and more afraid of what might happen the closer she got to me. When she touched my arm I felt my world spin, then I blacked out.

Loud. Everything was loud. Voices, noises, and the light. Lights so bright were everywhere. I was trying to open my eyes but I was too weak. So many voices going, talking, all at once. My head hurt like I hit it on something. No not my head, my brain. Like my brain was on fire but I couldn't move to put it out. All the voices got louder and I couldn't take the pain. I blacked out again.

The next time I wake up, the voices are gone but the light is still shining right on my face. I started to open my eyes and trying to block the light with my hands, because my head still hurt.

The door to my room opened before I could start freaking out more. A lady came in wearing scrubs. "Hey. Its good to see you fully awake."

I looked at her as if I recognized her, but didn't know her at the same time. "What happened to me?" I asked her hoping she knows what happened.

She gave me a sad look then said. "You and your family went camping. There was a wild bear that attacked you site. You were dragged a little ways away from your parents and brother. Something must have spooked the bear because if left you there. You are one lucky girl."

"Wait, what happened to my family? Are they ok?" I asked franticly.

She gave me that same look then said. "Your parents were gone by the time someone got there. Your brother though, was alive when we got there, but his body was too damaged and we did everything we could to save him. I'm so sorry."

I was shocked. Of course I would be. My parents and my little brother all at once. I was trying so hard not to cry. They would not want me to. I let one tear slip and then I was done. No more crying.

She shocked me when she asked how old I was. I had completely forgotten that she was still in the room with me.

"Oh, um 16. I'm 16." I told her forgetting that she asked me a question. "What happened to me?" I looked at her, begging her to tell me how badly I was injured.

"You have three broken ribs, your left arm is broken, some major/minor scratches and bruises, plus a leg fracture." She finished telling me.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Well, that depends. Do you have any family that will take you in?" I can tell she hated the fact that I had lost a lot.

"No. That's all the family that I had." Now what am I going to do?

She looked at me for a minute and said "Listen, you don't have a legal guardian, so they will probably put you into a home. Since I hate kids going to foster homes, I will see what I can do to get the Sheriff to let you come live with my son and me. I know how to handle a teen, and I know how to help you heal. Pleas say yes?" I looked at her for a minute and somethings was just compelling me to say yes.

"Wait, I don't even know your name." I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Melissa McCall." She held out her hand.

I reached up as best I could without disturbing the tubes in my arm. I grabbed her hand and said "Yes. I would like that. Thank you so much."

 **A/N : Please comment and ask as many questions as you like.**


	2. Home and Breakfast

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I don't own Teen Wolf or it's Characters.**

 **Also In case you all get confused its starting out right before season one. When she fell, time had reversed itself.**

 **Thank you to readers who want to read more.**

MirandaPOV

I was in the hospital for two more days. So that I could heal a little bit more, and so Melissa could get Sheriff Stalinski to sign off on Melissa being my Guardian. Yes, I did meet the Sheriff; I had to so that he could ask questions about what happened.

Now I am still in this ridicules hospital bed, just waiting for Melissa to get back from signing papers. I still have not met her son Scott yet. Although that name did sound familiar. I did not worry too much about that though. There could be millions of people with that same name; right?

The door opening interrupted my thoughts. Melissa walked in and she had a big smile on her face. I am guessing that everything is final now. "I can go now?" I asked her.

Yes. It is official. I am your new guardian." She sounded so excited that I thought she might explode.

I got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to change into some clothes that Melissa had brought me from my old house. I was not allowed to go back there anymore because someone else had bought it. Before they could, Melissa had grabbed some of my things, including my parents and my brother.

After I was done, I walked out to wait for Melissa to be done with work. She had walked back in after about ten minutes later. "Ok, we are all set. Let's head home."

On our way to her home – or should I say my home now. We parked in the front of a large two-story house that was a little smaller than my old house.

She led me inside and down a short hall that was on the first floor. When she opened the door, I was surprised to find that all of my thinks had been set up in there. Also including other house items that belonged to my family.

I looked around and saw some of my mother's paintings that Melissa had hung up for me. Then some of the card collections and old remodeled toy cars that belonged to my brother. I looked for more thing but did not find anything of my dad's. Melissa must have seen what I was trying to find, and she showed me a little drawer. I opened it and found all of the birthday and holiday cards from me that my dad had kept.

I took a few out and sat on the bed reading a few. I did not know I had started crying until Melissa sat next to me and wrapped me up in a hug.

I had told myself, no more crying. I guess it's not as easy as it seems. She took them out of my hands and hugged me tighter, as I cried to sleep in her arms.

The next time I woke up, I had completely forgotten where I was for a second. Then I remembered Melissa and how I sobbed in arms until I fell asleep.

I got off the bed and realized that she must have covered me with a blanket in the middle of the night because I was wrapped tightly in one.

I walked over to what I thought was a closet but was my very own bathroom. I turned around and found the closet. Which was a double door one. The kind I had always wanted.

I grabbed a pair of clothes and took a shower.

When I was done, my stomach started to make funny noises. I had not realize how hungry I was until now.

I walked out, wondered through the living room, and found the kitchen. Melissa was already there making herself a cup of coffee. There was also a scraggly haired boy sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey, Miranda. How did you sleep? Would you like some eggs and toast?" Melissa asked as she handed me a plate.

"Um, great. I slept great, and yes please." I replied as I started to put eggs on my plate.

"Hi, I'm Scott." The boy said as I sat down at the table next to him.

"Oh, Melissa's son. Right, sorry I forgot that she had one." I smiled at his hoping that he was just as nice as she was.

"Don't worry. Sometimes I forget too." He smiled back, which ended up making me laugh.

He had finished his breakfast and asked his mom if he can do dishes later because he had to go practice lacrosse with Stiles. Which I assuming is his friend.

"Sure, Hun. I will be home for the next few days with Miranda."

"Oh, no. Please you don't have to." I interrupted.

"No it's fine. I wanted to. Besides, I already took some days off work." She explained.

"Ok, then. I am headed off mom. Be back later." He said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Hold it there mister. Do you have your inhaler?" She scolded him as he went over to a drawer and pulled it out.

"Yes Mom. Now can I go, because it's the first day of school tomorrow and I need practice for tryouts?" She nodded as he ran out the door and hopped on his bike.

Melissa turned to me and said "So, what do you want to do today?"

 **Once again another chapter. Hope you like. Sorry about the cliffy. Also please follow if you want to know when each chapter gets posted.**


End file.
